Changing Behavior
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a tag to the episode that aired on 5/22/12. Sami wants to change, and Lucas suggests a way to help her change. WARNING: Consensual M/F disciplinary spanking of an adult.


**Author's Note:** This takes place directly following the episode of Days of Our Lives that aired on 5/22/12. I barely think Sami is redeemable after walking out on her son like that, but after the conversation she had with Lucas about wanting to change, this idea came to mind. If you'd like to see the three Clips of Sami being a horrible mother, EJ being a decent guy, Lucas being a pretty good Dad, and Will being beautifully vulnerable while coming out, you can type in the following at YouTube:

'Days of Our Lives – Part 102 – Will (1)'

'Days of Our Lives – Part 102 – Will (2)'

'Days of Our Lives – Part 103 – Will'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning:** Consensual M/F disciplinary spanking.

CHANGING BEHAVIOR

Lucas was almost asleep when he heard Sami take a ragged breath. He opened one eye, and could just make out the back of her head on the pillow next to him in the darkened bedroom. He listened carefully for a few seconds, and could tell she was crying.

He opened his other eye, and his eyebrows drew together in a frown. He thought he'd done a better job of cheering her up. They'd fixed his failure of a stew, they'd put the kids to bed together, and when they'd gone to bed, she'd practically pounced on him. Now here she was crying in bed. He should have known that those momentary distractions wouldn't actually take her mind off their son for very long.

"Hey." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come here."

She rolled over and put her head on his chest. "He hates me," she said through her tears.

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "No he doesn't."

"He does," she insisted.

Lucas didn't want to get in a ridiculous argument, and didn't respond. Instead he rubbed her back, and waited for her to calm down.

After a pause, she said, "See! You're not even trying to argue anymore."

Lucas rolled his eyes, sat up, and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. "I'm not arguing, because it's stupid. It's going to take a lot more than a cold shoulder to make Will stop loving you. He's hurt, and he's angry. He has every right to be. But _if _he didn't love you, he wouldn't _be_ hurt or angry. You think he'd start crying if some woman on the street turned her back on him when he said he was gay? Of course he wouldn't. He'd shrug it off, and go about his business."

"He cried?" Her face scrunched up into a grimace, and more tears went down her face.

He winced at the memory of Will's expression when Sami walked out. "Yeah," he admitted softly.

"You have to help me, Lucas." She sat up next to him, and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "You can't let me hurt him like that again. You have to be there to mediate so I don't say or do things that I don't really mean."

He put his other hand over hers and said softly, "I was there, Sami. I did try to mediate. You didn't listen to a word I said either time."

"But I will next time," she said with sincerity. "I told you I'm going to change, just like you did. I'm going to be more like you from now on."

Lucas had been thinking that over since the moment she said it, and his mind had taken an unusual turn. He'd decided to keep his thoughts to himself at the time, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought it would work.

"Well… I've been thinking that over, and there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"I have changed. My time in prison changed me."

Sami got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear about whatever horrors he'd gone through, but didn't voice a protest.

"I learned quickly that pain is a strong motivator. I changed, because when I tried to stir up trouble with the guards, or with the other prisoners, they beat me up."

She put her hand on the side of his face, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He turned his head to kiss her palm. "Don't be. Like I said, I leaned quickly. It only happened a couple times. It might have been worse if I thought I actually deserved to be there, but since I'd made the decision to take the fall for Will, I was able to keep myself mentally distanced from the worst of it. But the point I'm trying to make is that the pain helped. I changed drastically over the course of two weeks, and it wouldn't have happened that fast without some fear of consequences."

She slipped her hands out of his. "What exactly are you saying Lucas?"

"I think it's admirable that you want to try and change, Sami. I really do. But I know you, and it's going to be a struggle. I could make it much easier for you to change with a small dose of pain when you mess up."

"You want to hit me?" she asked with disbelief.

"Spank you," he clarified.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not into that kind of thing, Lucas."

"What kind of thing?" he asked.

"I'm not into _spanking_." She said while glaring.

"What?" Confusion flashed on his face, but he quickly realized what she meant. "No, no! Not like _that_. I'm not talking about foreplay. Why would your mind go there? You and I never... Wait, who did you…" He scowled, and said, "Never mind. I _really_ don't want to know."

"It was only the one time, and I hated it." She felt the need to defend herself. "Pain isn't fun!"

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "Which is why it would be perfect for this situation. You'd hate it, so you'd try to make sure it didn't happen again."

She sat up, crossed her arms and kept glaring. "Perfect for you maybe."

"No, I mean it would be perfect for _you_. If you're trying to insinuate that I'd enjoy it, you're wrong."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

He shrugged, "I wouldn't. If it were something I enjoyed, I would have brought it up years ago. This would be us working together to help you to change. And… don't take this the wrong way Sami, but you like being the center of attention. If you agreed to this, all of my attention and focus would be on you and your behavior when we're together, and the majority of that attention would be positive. The negative attention would be short but intense, so you'd want to avoid it the next time."

"I'd end up hating you."

Lucas shook his head. "I doubt it. I think you'd end up feeling better about yourself, because you'd learn to keep yourself in check. Let's try it and see."

"No!"

"You were just crying on my shoulder, instead of sleeping, after a long and trying day, because you feel so guilty about the way you handled things with Will. If you let me spank you, you might actually get some sleep tonight, because the guilt won't be eating you alive anymore."

Sami took a deep breath, and put her hand on his shoulder, "In a weird way, it's sweet of you to offer to try and help, but I just can't agree to that."

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head, turned off the lamp, and lay down. "If you change your mind, just let me know."

For the next fifteen minutes Sami lay next to her ex husband and thought about what he'd said. The thought of letting him hit her was not appealing, but the thought of screwing things up with Will even more than she already had was even less appealing. She kept replaying the moment Will walked out. The betrayed expression on Will's face made her hate herself on a whole new level.

Lucas was almost asleep when he heard Sami whisper, "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's try it."

He sat up and turned the light back on. "What made you change your mind?"

"I meant what I said earlier today. I want to change. I want to be more like you. You say this is what made you change, so I'm willing to give it a try. Not just for Will, but for me too."

He pushed himself over to the middle of the bed, and said, "Okay. Lay down over my lap."

She started to move that direction, but then said, "Wait, what about the kids?"

"They'd sleep through an earthquake, but if it makes you feel better," he handed her a pillow, "here. If you think you're going to be noisy, yell into the pillow."

Already second guessing herself, she hesitated a few long seconds before finally leaning over, and laying herself across his lap. He put a warm hand in the center of her back and said, "Okay Sami, this is for the way you handled things with our son today. I told you to stay, and you left. I told you to be quiet and listen to Will, but you didn't. If you'd listened to me either of those times, your son might not be avoiding you right now."

She nodded in agreement, and clutched the pillow tightly in her hands.

He raised his arm high, and brought it down with a resounding smack on the right side of her bottom. He heard a gasp of pain from her, but nothing more. He immediately put a matching swat on the left side, and started spanking as quickly as he could while still raising his arm up high enough to put significant force behind the smacks, wanting to get it over with soon for both of their sakes.

She scrunched her eyes closed tightly against what was happening, and buried her face in the pillow Lucas had given her. Her entire body twitched and tensed with each swat, and even though she tried to force herself to be still, she couldn't. Ten swats into it, she decided that she hated spanking, she hated Lucas, and she hated that she had agreed to this. She kicked her foot down on the bed in frustration, and an angry grunt came out of her throat.

"Are you thinking about what you did?" Lucas asked in response to her kick. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her squirming form in place while he swatted.

The anger she'd been feeling for Lucas turned inward the moment she started thinking about the reasons behind what was happening to her. How could she have been so blind to her son's struggles? How could EJ of all people know about her son when she didn't? How could she have handled things so badly today? Fresh tears soaked into the pillow she was using to cover her face. "I'm a horrible mother!" she yelled into the foam.

Unable to understand what she'd said, Lucas stopped swatting. "What?"

Once he'd stopped smacking her, she lifted her head an inch off the pillow and said, "I'm a ho… horrible motherrrr!" More tears ran down her cheeks as the truth of that statement settled over her.

Lucas rolled his eyes, and said, "No you're not," before smacking her even harder.

"Ow!" Both of her feet went up to try and cover her ass.

He used his spanking hand to push her legs down as he said, "You're not a horrible mother Sami. Sure, there's room for improvement, but you're far from horrible."

"How can you say that after today?" she asked.

He smacked her hard again.

"Ah!" she said, and tried to twist away from him.

He tightened his grip on her waist, and said, "If you were a horrible mother, you wouldn't be feeling guilty." He swatted her again. "And you wouldn't be trying to do better." He slapped her bottom one more time before taking his arm off her waist.

"Ow!" she complained while rolling away from him. She was off his lap, and standing out of his reach beside the bed a second later. She glared at him while rubbing her ass with both hands.

He crossed his arms, raised one eyebrow, and said, "You can glare at me all you want, Sami, it won't change anything. I'm not going to apologize for trying to help you, and you know that you were out of line today with Will."

Her glare faltered, and she focused on the comforter instead of her ex-husband. She wiped the tears off her face, and sniffed loudly. After a few moments of silence, she mumbled, "You suck."

"Maybe," he said with a smile. "But you love me anyway."

"Shut up," she muttered with a pout.

He uncrossed his arms, opened them in invitation, and gestured for her to come closer, "Come back to bed."

Sighing, she crawled back onto the bed, and snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back. "Are you gonna listen to me the next time we talk to Will?" he asked.

"Yes." After everything that had happened today, she was positive she'd do a better job of taking Lucas' advice in the heat of the moment.

"Good. Because if you don't, I'll spank you again."

She lifted her head off his chest to glare at him. "If I let you."

He kissed her lips softly and said with certainty, "You'll let me."

She put a finger over his lips to stop him from kissing her again. "How do you know?"

"Because I know you." He kissed her finger, and then nudged it out of the way to kiss her lips again. "And when you set your mind to something," he kissed her again and continued, "you don't let anything get in the way." He kissed her forehead. "Not even a little pain."

"Are you calling me stubborn?" she asked with a frown.

Chuckling he said, "How about we call it determined?" She made a disgruntled sound in the back of her throat, and he added, "Which is one of the things I love about you."

Pacified, she lay her head back down on his chest. The events of the day caught up with her, and she found herself exhausted. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Lucas listened to her breathing even out, before closing his own eyes to sleep.

The End


End file.
